scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver Area Council
Denver Area Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America is headquartered in Lakewood, Colorado, and supports Scouting units and youth in an area of central Colorado from Arapahoe and Adams Counties east to the Continental Divide. See also Scouting in Colorado. History Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Arapahoe District — Serving Sheridan, Littleton, Englewood, Roxborough, Greenwood Village, Cherry Hills, western Centennial and Highlands Ranch # Centennial District — Serving Aurora, Green Valley Ranch, Bennett, Strasburg, Byers, Deer Trail, Center, eastern Centennial, Foxfield and unincorporated Arapahoe County # Denver Frontier District — Serving Denver County # Gateway District — Serving North Jefferson, Gilpin, Clear Creek and Broomfield Counties # Pioneer Trails District — Serving Elbert, Elizabeth, Kiowa, Franktown, Castle Rock, Sedalia, Louviers, Larkspur and Parker (New 2004) # Timberline District — Serving Jefferson, Park and parts of Clear Creek Counties # Valley District — Serving Adams County The council, also, has non-geographic districts to support non-traditional programs operated by the council. These districts are: # Denver Area Venturing District — Serving all young men and women ages 14–20 # Denver Area Summit District — In-school traditional Scouting in Denver County and our Soccer in Scouting program # Denver Area Learning for Life District — Serving youth in Denver # Special Needs — Serving youth with disabilities throughout the Metropolitan Area # Exploring — Serving ages 14–21 in career exploration in the Denver Metropolitan Area Council Camps Denver Area Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Tahosa] High Adventure Base is a camp near Ward, Colorado, serving the Denver Area Council of the Boy Scouts of America. It was the primary camp for the Denver area until the later 1970s, when it was shut down because of damage caused by environmental factors. It was replaced by Peaceful Valley Scout Ranch. The camp was recently re-opened as a high adventure base. The High Adventure Treks from Camp Tahosa lead Scouts into the adjacent forest. # Peaceful Valley Scout Ranch is the main camping location of the Denver Area Council of the Boy Scouts of America. The camp, built in the 1960s by the Army Corps of Engineers, was a replacement to the original camp, Camp Tahosa. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting * Big Horn National Youth Leadership Training (NYLT) is a weeklong youth oriented leadership training experience held for five weeks during the summer. Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Tahosa Lodge #383, chartered in 1948, serves 1218 Arrowmen as of 2004. It is the largest lodge in Colorado. The lodge totem is a coney (Pika), and the name translates to "Dwellers on the Mountain Tops" in the Kiowa language. The lodge is divided into seven chapters which correspond with the seven districts of the Denver Area Council. Tahosa Lodge holds their ordeal weekends and other events at the two council camps, Peaceful Valley Scout Ranch and Tahosa Scout Camp. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * denverboyscouts.org - Official Website of Denver Area Council Category:Colorado Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:Colorado Boy Scouts